ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Boo
Boo is a protagonist on The Toad Show and a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. She is a member of the Screaming Shy Guys and has an alliance with Dry Bones, Blooper, and Steve. She also has a secondary alliance with Dry Bones, Bowser, and Trooper. Biography Boo was once a human girl, but she was killed by Mario when he ate a mega mushroom and stomped over Boo's town. The young girl came back to life as a ghost. King Boo took her under his wing and attempted to train her into a great ghost. Sadly, Boo didn't like the other Boos. Their pranks were far too mean and abusive for her. Boo did like a good prank every once and awhile, but these pranks seemed just pure evil to her. Boo ditched the Boo Clan, causing her to not complete her entire Boo training. She met the Toad gang shortly after, even meeting up with her future boyfriend, Dry Bones. Personality Boo has an upbeat and quirky personality. She is a very girly character, more girly that even the Princesses. Boo often giggles like a little girl when she sees something funny. She isn't necessarily dumb, but Boo isn't the brightest character on the series. This is because she is still young. Her ghost training wasn't complete either, due to her running away, therefore she couldn't use the four ghost powers. These powers are invisibility, walk through walls, metamorphisis, and prehinsile tongue, only possessing the latter. Boo is also brave and will stand up for what she believes in. She dislikes cruelty to any creature, making her somewhat of a pacifist. Relationships Boo's friendly attitude has brought alot of friends to her. Dry Bones and her are the closest couple on the series and the most realistic. The two spend time together and keep their relationship a good one. The two are completely inseparable. Toad and Toadette brought her in once she ran from King Boo, similarly to Dry Bones. Toad and Boo have a good friendship and adventure together all the time. Toadette and Boo are good friends as they are the only two females of the group. Blooper, Petey, Steve, The Koopalings, and most other characters are on good terms with her. Her only enemies are King Boo, Mario, and Kamek. King Boo used her and she hates him for it. Mario is just a jerk to everyone and Kamek tries to ruin the gang's fun. Trivia *Boo has never truly died on the seires, for she's a ghost, making her the only character to never die on The Toad Show. Despite Dry Bones being dead he can still die if his bones are destroyied. *Boo is not the only one of her species, unlike Dry Bones. *When she was human, Boo's name was Teresa. *Boo is the only character to switch genders over the course of the series. She was originally a male character until ILVGwebmaster changed it to add more female characters. *ILVGwebmaster thinks that most Boos are girls because in Super Mario Galaxy they fall in love with Mario. If the Boos are male that would either make them gay or have a VERY bad taste in women. *Boo is afraid of Baseball players. Similarly Dry Bones has a fear of Football Players. Gallery LMBoo.jpg|Boo in Luigi's Mansion Booparty4.jpg|Sorceress Boo in Mario Party 4 MP5Boo.PNG|Boo's Ice Cream in Mario Party 5 MP6 Boo.jpg|Boo and her Pink Boos in Mario Party 6 MP7Boo.png|Boo in Mario Party 7 DB and Boo.JPG|Boo and Dry Bones in Mario Party 7 BooMP8Official.png|Boo in Mario Party 8 MPA Boo.jpg|Boo in Mario Party Advanced YIDS Boo.jpg|Boo in Yoshi's island DS Category:Protagonists Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Screaming Shy guys Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:The Toad Gang Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Boos